


Entity

by Tiger_Gray



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Not Really Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Gray/pseuds/Tiger_Gray
Summary: Eddie gets an anonymous tip but instead of a new story to write up, he finds something unspeakable.





	Entity

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if the blue symbiote is meant to be Toxin or Scream. If anyone knows tell me and I will correct it if needed.

“Are you sure this is the place, Vee?”

Eddie asked, lurking in the shadows growing long on the sidewalk. He peered up at the ramshackle brownstone apartment building directly ahead. It was a piece of shit, a lot like his apartment. He had trouble imagining Dora Skirth, with her new Nordstrom boots and pastel infinity scarves, making her home in a place like this. 

**Yes,** his other said, a low vibration inside his head. **She is here.**

Eddie supposed it wasn’t such a surprise; a sense of something… _off_ hung in the air like a bad stench, overcooked greens mixed with flesh just turning rotten. Like how living down the hall from Jeffrey Dahmer’s apartment probably felt to that sicko’s hapless neighbors.   
****

“All right, nothing to do but go inside.” 

Yet despite trying to psych himself up with a little pep talk, his feet felt super-glued to the dirty pavement. Whatever klyntar had tried to bond with Dora waited inside and after everything with Riot, he couldn’t help but feel that nothing good would come from this. 

**Their bonding isn’t perfect,** Venom reminded him. 

“We’re their only shot. I know. I know, Vee.” He said, though his voice held no real heat. 

**We can help them, Eddie.**

Eddie watched as a homeless man boomeranged down the alley, mumbling as he stumbled to a trash can and started to dig through the wet moldering contents. The smell wafting up from the disturbed leavings hit his nose, and both he and Venom recoiled. It was the smell of dead food that Venom hated so much, and it made Eddie finally walk towards the back door if only to get away from it.   
****

The building had a cursory attempt at a keypad entrance, but when Eddie tried the door handle it clicked open. The lock had shorted out, probably a long while ago, and no one had bothered to fix it. 

He slipped inside. The corridor looked like an abandoned hospital, tiled in dingy green and beige. He shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders, shrugging his jacket up higher as if to protect his neck. He found the elevator at the far end of the hall and to the left. When he hit the up button, the mechanism whirred and clunked in a way that would have alarmed him if he didn’t have Venom watching out for him. As it was, a malfunctioning elevator would have been a vacation after everything they’d been through together. 

The inside smelled like musty carpet and Febreeze, a stink that had settled deep into the building’s skeleton. He left coughing when the car stopped at the floor he’d punched in; top floor. He glanced around. Windows, big ones. He caught sight of the door to the roof and it hit him;  Dora - they’d - chosen this spot so they could make a run for it if they had to. 

He took a moment to look down at the city below. Here, the power grid flickered and trash blew down the side streets. Where the hell were Dora’s kids? He had a vague notion she’d mentioned a family to him, once. 

Had she come here to protect them? From what she was? From what she had become?

**We won’t find out standing in the hallway,** Venom grumbled. He could feel his other rippling and flexing inside him, like a pent up animal. He was nervous, Eddie realized. Just like Eddie himself was. He pounded his fist on Dora’s door, worried that maybe she’d become so wrapped up with her other she’d have trouble hearing anything gentler. 

The door creaked open just like in a bad horror movie, seemingly of its own accord. Immediately, he knew something was very wrong, and not just because of the creepshow entrance.

The apartment’s interior was covered in a freezing mist, a lavender haze lying over everything as if he’d walked into an old mansion with eerie, ghost-like cloths covering the furniture. 

He wrapped his arms around himself, though Venom adjusted his temperature right away so he was comfortable. The apartment was as he had imagined, a shitty, small place. To his right a battered tea pot sat on the stove, a stove so small it only had two tiny burners. The plastic countertops were peeling at the sides. revealing wood riddled with decay. To the left, a living room the size of a postage stamp, and a hallway.

The hallway made Venom rear up in surprise and horror; it was covered in dusty blue tendrils. Just like when Venom had cause to show himself, like the tendrils that wrapped around Eddie’s hands and arms when he and Venom were controlling their motorcycle together. He gulped, a new kind of fresh fear rippling down his back. So it was true. There was a klyntar here. 

He walked towards the hallway. Once he reached the entrance, Dora’s corpse leapt up to snarl in his face. 

“Fuck, Jesus, what the fuck,” he babbled, jumping back so quickly he almost got tangled up with the couch and fell flat on his face. Venom’s quick thinking kept him propped up, thanks to a handy tentacle. He rubbed at his eyes, then looked over at where he’d seen Dora. It had to be an illusion or something. Had to. 

She was still there. She wasn’t standing per se. In fact, he thought her legs might be broken. The shiny blue tendrils coating the hallway were also keeping the body propped up. Her arms flopped bonelessly, and her skin looked bruised, with lividity settling in. Dora’s head lolled on her neck and her mouth hung open, but her eyes blazed with the same opalescence as Venom’s eyes. How much was Dora, and how much was whatever klyntar had tried to bond with her?

Venom manifested, head sticking out of Eddie’s shoulder.

**You are holding onto a host that can’t accept you.**

**You’re wrong,** the klyntar hissed through Dora’s mouth, her jaws moving artificially as though Eddie were watching a bad special effects display. **She’s mine.**  
****

Eddie tried to suppress a shudder.   
****

**Let go of her, Toxin,** Venom demanded. **She’s dead. You can’t bond with her.**

But even as he said that, Eddie saw Dora’s eyes for a second time. The opalescence had faded, and for just a moment he could see life there. Dora was alive, at least a little bit. Maybe they could work with that.   
****

**Do not call me by that name,** the symbiote said, manipulating Dora’s body so she looked almost Christ-like, rising up as Toxin lifted her with her tentacles. **We are Entity.**

“Teach them, love,” Eddie said, reaching up to stroke Venom’s head. “There’s still hope.”   
****


End file.
